


Как бы ты подал меня

by Rehn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Culinary, Fantasizing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehn/pseuds/Rehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кулинарные фантазии</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как бы ты подал меня

\- Как бы ты подал меня?  
Взгляд Грэма слегка расфокусирован, он улыбается. Тонко, одной стороной, почти как человек, что сейчас сидит к нему спиной и разжигает камин.  
После вечера, начавшегося вином в гостиной и закончившегося так же, но в спальне, по телу разливается тягучая сладкая усталость.  
\- Прости, что? - Ганнибал оборачивается, вскинув бровь.  
Уилл подтягивается и опирается на локти. На Лектере нет рубашки, и мягкий свет пламени пляшет на его руках и спине.  
\- Как бы ты подал меня? - снова спрашивает Грэм, выделяя ключевое слово. Он смотрит долго, с прищуром, пряно.  
Ганнибал на секунду замирает от неожиданного вопроса. Хотя, неожиданного ли? Первое время их знакомства он представлял себе, на какие позиции в меню могла бы попасть та или иная часть профайлера. То время, когда он еще не был так близок.  
Он вызывает старые фантазии, освежая их цвет и добавляя прециозные детали, изменяет под существующую здесь и сейчас общую реальность.  
\- Для начала тебя нужно было бы обездвижить, - фраза звучит в совершенно будничной манере, словно рекомендации своим пациентам.  
С ленивым достоинством Лектер поднимается и идет к Уиллу. Последний следит за его движениями с плохо замаскированной жаждой.  
\- Например, надеть ремни и пристегнуть тебя к столу, - ложится рядом и подпирает голову рукой.  
\- А потом?  
\- Потом я бы сделал надрез. Отсюда, - тянется к нему, касается пальцем кадыка, ведет точно, будто и в самом деле держит скальпель. По шее, по груди, по солнечному сплетению (живот Уилла вздрагивает), останавливается у края простыни, покоящейся на бедрах. - Там, где ткани не поддались, провел бы еще раз.  
Уилл замирает, ощущая сухую тяжелую ладонь. Воображение нарисовало тонкую линию с проступающими бордовыми бусинами.  
\- Я бы раздвинул твою кожу и осмотрел органы, подбирая наиболее подходящие рецепты к каждому, - рука двигается вверх, сопровождая четкую спокойную речь.  
От сочетания звука и действия Грэма мелко передергивает. Он облизывает губы, не отрываясь от созерцания уродливо-прекрасной смеси настоящего и иллюзорного.  
\- Затем нужно было бы рассечь ребра, - пальцы перемещаются на означенное место и слегка давят. - И развести их.  
Под расходящимися прикосновениями появляется гусиная кожа, но Уилл не просит прекратить. Ему интересно. Ганнибал внимательно наблюдает за реакцией — глаза заблестели, щеки окрасились легким румянцем. Ему нравится.  
\- Что дальше? - Грэм не отводит взгляда от руки.  
\- Сначала я бы удалил легкие, - Лектер гладит его по груди и бокам.  
Циничное отсутствие красок в его голосе контрастирует с опасно-нежным обращением. Уилл слишком живо представляет погружающуюся в него кисть, собственную кровь, вытекающую толчками с каждым движением внутри.  
\- Мне продолжать? - вопрос с тенью улыбки.  
Грэм кивает.  
\- Для этого следует отделить трахею, - мужчина проводит по ямке между ключицами. - И бронхи. Легкие можно разрезать на куски и отварить.  
В голове Уилла два небольших розовых мешка со звуком мокрой тряпки падают на разделочную доску. Руки с оттенком легкого загара работают уверенно и быстро — за столом настоящий шеф.  
\- Я бы подал их по-венски, с каперсами и цедрой. Противоположные ощущения усиливают вкус и украшают друг друга.  
Лектер накрывает его ладонь своей и не спеша гладит, хочется надавить на взбухшую вену и посмотреть, как она наливается снова, потрогать и впитать каждую клетку кожи.  
\- Что бы ты сделал с остальными частями? - Грэм, кажется, этого не замечает.  
\- Можно отодвинуть твой кишечник, - призрачные руки захватывают скользкие светлые ленты в животе Грэма и тянут на себя, оставляют расползаться ниже. - Извлечь печень. Я думаю, она была бы хороша в бальзамической карамели.  
Темный блестящий орган оставляет бордовые потеки на дереве. Металл касается и проходит сквозь пористую плоть и упругие стенки сосудов. До конца, до глухого стука о поцарапанную поверхность доски — она уже давно используется. Интересно, сколько видов крови там осталось? Кого было больше — мужчин или женщин?

Уиллу вдруг становится щекотно. Он возвращается в реальность и видит, что Ганнибал перевел прикосновения ниже, и теперь его рука сжимает бедро под простыней. Он разминает мышцы в непосредственной близости к паху, однако не спешит трогать Грэма откровеннее. От этого бросает в жар и хочется предоставить больше доступа.  
\- … турнедо под соусом Борделиз, - Уиллу ничего не говорят эти названия, но он понимает, что пропустил начало фразы. - Пожалуй, saignant*.  
Когда Лектер использует иностранные или любые другие не знакомые Грэму слова, восхищение эрудированностью мешается с эротическим наслаждением звуком. Он закрывает глаза, пресытившись собственными полугаллюцинациями и отдается лишь осязанию и слуху.  
\- Выложить на Дарфан...  
«Дарфан, скажи это еще раз».   
\- … и украсить веткой розмарина.  
Уилл отчетливее замечает шипящие в его голосе, повышение и понижение интонации, слова как струйка темного дыма проникают в уши, затем в мозг. Они обволакивают, сжимают и душат, но только для того, чтобы обострить ощущения от нехватки воздуха, а не вовсе лишить его.

Ганнибал снисходительно смотрит на Грэма, на ходу придумывая украшения для него. О них тоже непременно нужно рассказать, чтобы продлить момент его сладкой дремы. Он тянет на себя колено Уилла, ткань соскальзывает с его тела. Лектер продолжает так же оглаживать его бедро.  
Рассказ закончен, а слушатель все не открывает глаза. Тогда он наклоняется и целует кожу с редкими волосками, сначала просто касается губами, потом пробует языком и втягивает. Тонкое обоняние утверждает, что Грэму не просто понравилось.  
Прерывистый вздох — Уилл снова здесь. Они обмениваются взглядами в пьяной расслабленности.  
\- Ты кое-что забыл.  
Лектер вопросительно поднимает брови.  
\- Ты забыл убить меня, - легкая усмешка трогает губы.  
Ганнибал Лектер улыбается.


End file.
